


Between Bookcases

by lili_th



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Animal Ears, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_th/pseuds/lili_th
Summary: Alex just wanted a place to nap and the library happened to be the perfect place. Jackson beeing there had nothing to do it.(self indugent Cat! Jackson and Wolf! Alex cause i am watching GA and I can't stop thinking about these two)





	Between Bookcases

Tail swishing, Jackson eyes focused on the screen of his computer, homework almost done. His pointed cat ears perked, suddenly aware of someother presence in the quiet corner of the library he claimed as his space. Contracted pupils darting around, they finally landed on a tail peeking out from behind a bookcase. Holding an agravanted sigh, he rolled his eyes.

''Okay, you can come out now''

He waited as the person grumbled and stomped out of their hiding place. Avery could feel the color simultaneously drain from his face and a blush explode on his cheeks. Gray wolf ears flickering restlessly, lips curled showing sharp fangs, bigger than his own canines, Alex Karev growled, eyebrows knitted. 

''You caught me. Cant a guy enjoy a nap in peace?''

His tone was angry but Jackson was sure he was not imagining the blush rising up the shorter man cheeks.

Smiling a little he stepped closer to his crush, delighting in the way his brown eyes kept jumping from his face to the floor and back again.

''Were you watching me?'' 

''I was not-'

Jackson could feel himself purring as he leaned in and rubbed his nose against Alex's neck, cutting off his flustered denial.

Alex panted harshly, hands clutching his waist, mouth opening wide as if to devour him in a hungry kiss, fangs cutting Jackson's lips and scraping the collum of his neck.

''For the record, i wasn't stalking you, i was just-...''

Jackson curled his finger behind his wolf ears and Karev's tail thumped involutarly against his leg. The taller laughed as Alex blushed worse than a tomato.

'I like you.' He whispered, blue-gray eyes focused on warm brown, hands caressing the wolf ears slowly.

''Me too" Alex soft growl startled a purr out of Jackson. Now it was Alex turn to laugh as Jackson blushed pink. 

In the morning, Christina and Sadie, with her fenneck tail wagging excitedly, found the boys sleeping on the floor, Alex hugging Jackson waist, their legs tangled in a mess of limbs when they stumbled through the doors.

Christina would have taken a picture to tease tem to hell and back, but Sadie wrapped her arms around the shorter woman neck, nuzzling her tiger ears and pulling her behind a bookcase, making sure she was troughly distracted.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sadie, wish she didnt have to leave the show. Oh and Fenneck foxes are THE cutest 😊🐈


End file.
